The present invention relates to electronic devices and integrated circuits. In particular, it relates to tunnel FET devices and low power integrated circuits fabricated with such devices.
As FET (Field-Effect-Transistor) devices are being scaled down, the technology becomes more complex, and changes in device structures and new fabrication methods are needed to maintain the expected performance improvements from one successive device generation to the next. For many applications it is also of interest to keep power consumption of integrated circuits below certain limits. Hence variations on the standard FET devices and CMOS circuits are being contemplated. One such alternative FET type device with potential for low power consumption is the tunnel FET (TFET) device.